I'll Be Waiting
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Its been a while, but he always comes home. Sasusaku. Post canon.


So, after reading the manga, I thought I'd hit fanfiction to see if any nice SasuSaku stories have popped up. Sadly, I couldn't find any sasusaku (post-pairing-canon) ones. Do you guys know of any? Anyway, this popped into my head and I thought eh, why not.

Summary: It has been a while, but he always comes home. – SasuSaku post canon.

_**I'll Be Waiting**_

'As long as living – I'll be waiting,

As long as I'm breathing – I'll be there.'

Sasuke walks into the darkness of the apartment, his cloak tossed aside carelessly (because he knows Sakura will lecture him about it in the morning, and he secretly missed that). The apartment is eerily quiet and he stills and looks around for a horrible, heart-stopping moment as old fears tighten his chest, until a muffled mumble jolts him back to the present and he relaxes, exhaling a deep breath. His bare feet move across the wooden floors soundlessly before he pokes his head into the first bedroom. She is asleep in her bed, jaw open and a trail of drool running from the side of her mouth. Sasuke slips into the room, closing the space to the bed. He wonders if he should wake her, to tell her that he is home. "Salada..." her name is whispered from his lips softly, with such care that he even surprises himself every time. She stirs, hair falling over her face. "No," she mumbles, a frown puckering on her face. "Bolt, you idiot."

Sasuke lets out a sigh. She better not have a thing for Naruto's kid. That would be catastrophic on several levels. Plus, the kid was an idiot. Salada deserves so much better. Sasuke brushes the hair gently from her face before he slips from the room as he came – like a ghost. Down the hallway, the door to the main bedroom is shut. He can't bring himself to say 'their bedroom'. It seems selfish since he is never here and to simply call it 'her room' seems too lonely. So, he doesn't. It is simply the main bedroom. Sakura is asleep inside, he knows before he opens the door. She is curled up on her side with her back to him, moonlight shining in from the window, illuminating her figure. He enters quietly, changing his clothes (making sure to also toss these into random corners) before easing into the bed. She stirs and then wakes, turning to look at him. Clearly, he caught her off guard. "I could have killed you." She says it lowly, eyes shining up at him. Sasuke smirks. "No, you couldn't have."

Sakura watches him for a long moment before she smiles, leaning up to him, lips grazing his rough jaw. "I missed you." She breathes, drawing kisses down his neck.

"I know you don't sleep well when I'm away, we should get some rest." But he sounds far away, as if he'd already given into her. "Lots of things better to do than sleeping right now, Sasuke-kun."

He groans, because she is right, because this is exactly what he wants – and he reaches for her. Sakura doesn't hesitate going into his arms. "I missed you." She says it again as she presses her lips to his. Sasuke mumbles something, so low she doesn't catch it, but his tone makes her smile, and then he kisses her, slowly at first and then wholly. He slides his cool hands up the heated skin of her thighs and he settles himself between her legs. She's wearing one of his shirts, or basically swimming in it, but Sasuke makes quick work of taking it off of her. They start slow, like always, intending to savour every moment, he wants to take his time getting reacquainted with every inch of her skin and with every caress her realizes that his fantasies didn't do her justice - but it isn't long before they realize truly how long it has been and they become reckless.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice is shaky, nearly a sob as she clings to him and then she gives that sharp gasp that he loves so much and he loses himself in her, loses himself as her gasps turn to whimpers and those turn into moans. No matter how hard Sakura tried, being quiet wasn't really something she could keep up. And when they've finally quieted down, and only they're shallow breaths fill the room, Sasuke turns his head to look at her. Sakura's lips are curved into an incurable smile, the one reserved for him when he's home.

"I said, I missed you too." He says and she opens her eyes. "I know." And his lips twitch into the most invisible smile. There's a visible pause in her and then she speaks, "How long are you staying?"

"Longer this time, I think."

Sakura presses a kiss to his chest, and lays her head down. "I love you, Sasuke-kun,"

"I know."

Sakura leans up, her lips hovering over his dangerously, threatening for round two when a yell shatters their peace. Green eyes fly up to Sasuke's dark ones and for a moment a million messages pass between them.

"Dammit Bolt! What the hell are you doing here?" Salada's shrill scream echoes around the house and Sasuke is up first, yanking on some pants and after a moment of disbelief, Sakura is right behind him. "I'm going to kill him!" Sasuke growls.

"Who Naruto or Bolt?"

"The first one I see." He replies quickly before stomping out of the room and Sakura can't help the swell of heat bursting in her chest, filling her eyes with tears. For a moment, she sees the life they could have. Happy, stable. And then the vision is shattered by Bolt's fearful cry and Sakura watches Sasuke looming in the doorway of Salada's room vengefully. So Sakura goes over to the phone and dials Naruto's number. It rings and rings and rings before he finally picks up, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Naruto."

"Sakura-chan," he whines. "It's so late."

"Early, you mean. Listen, Bolt is in Salada's bedroom."

"Now? You're kidding."

"Nope. Also, you should know that Sasuke is home."

A pause. "I'll be right over."

And as usual the line goes silent. Naruto continuously forgets to actually hang up.

Sakura heads out, Salada is standing in the corner, her eyes full of wonder as she stares up at her father who is now holding Bolt by the ankle, hanging him upside down at giving him a good shake. Sasuke must feel Sakura's eyes on him because her get this bemused expression and she can't help but smile at him. Maybe normal and stable wasn't really for them, but this was something she'd never been able to bring herself to regret.


End file.
